Left Behind
by Densetsuno Youko
Summary: Kagome struggles to become the best to prove to her mother and herself that she is better than boys. Life is never easy, especially when you are striving to be the best, stalked by two classmates, bickering with the rudest boy, and trying not to fall in l
1. Default Chapter

Okay, this is my first time doing a Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairing. Please tell me what you think  
  
of it. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters.   
  
***   
  
Alone  
  
  
  
Cold.....  
  
Lost.....  
  
Unwanted.....  
  
A nine year old young girl shivered as she searched the streets for her mother and brother  
  
once again. Not comprehending the fact that her mother had deserted her and left with her  
  
younger brother. "Mama?" called out the young girl once again, as she wiped away the tears that  
  
had escaped her eyes.   
  
So many people walking by her, but none willing to stop and help her. Life was cruel.  
  
"Mama, did you really leave me?" whispered the young girl, as she shook her head. "No. No.  
  
Mama would never do that to me, right?"  
  
"Mister!" called out the young girl, as a busy man walked past her, not sparing her a  
  
glance.   
  
"Miss!" she called another. No one seemed to care. She quickly walked to an elderly lady  
  
as she gently grabbed her arm. "Please help me." she cried.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" asked the elderly lady.  
  
"I'm Kagome and I'm lost. Can you help me find my mommy?" asked Kagome, with red,  
  
puffy eyes.   
  
"What's a mommy?" asked the elderly lady. "Do you know your going to die a horrible  
  
death today? I predicted it! Beware! BEWARE!" Kagome backed away from the elderly lady in  
  
fright and ran. As Kagome ran, two nurses directed the elderly lady back to the mental hospital.  
  
Kagome fingered her fluffy, white purse, filled with money that her father had left for her.  
  
Kagome sniffed, as she remember his last words.  
  
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"K-Kagome." choked out her father, as he stuffed a purse into her tiny hands. "T-this is  
  
the rest of my money. Use it well and no matter what, don't let your mother or brother know  
  
about this. Promise me."   
  
"I-I promise daddy." cried Kagome, as she watched her father take his final breath.   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Did Daddy know Mommy was going to leave me behind in Japan as she returned to  
  
America?" murmured Kagome, as a new onslaught on tears splattered onto the ground. "Then  
  
why did she bring Souta and not me? What does Souta have that I don't?"  
  
Kagome curled into herself in a small corner of the alleyway as her head spun with  
  
questions. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization. "It's because I'm a girl." Kagome  
  
murmured to herself. "I know it. I heard it so many times....Mama telling me how much Souta is  
  
better than me because he was a male. Then she'll always scream at me and ask why she even  
  
gave birth to a girl who wouldn't be able to support her."  
  
"I might be a girl, but I'll show her and everybody else that I can be better than guys."  
  
sniffed Kagome, as determination burned in her eyes. "I'll show them. I'll show them all." cried  
  
Kagome as she burst into tears once again.   
  
***  
  
"Yada, yada, yada, yada. Blah, blah. I heard it all." snorted a young boy with ruffled silver  
  
hair. "I don't have to listen to you. Your not my mommy!"  
  
"Inuyasha, I am your older half-brother and therefore, you have to listen and obey me."  
  
bit out an icy voice.   
  
"Says who?" snorted Inuyasha.  
  
"Says I, Sesshoumaru." replied Sesshoumaru calmly. "Now get your face out of my sight.  
  
I don't ever want to see you again."  
  
"Feh." snorted Inuyasha, as he turned and walked down the hallway and into his room.  
  
"That baka thinks he can order me around."  
  
"He doesn't think he can." stated a plump old man, as he appeared in front of Inuyasha.  
  
"He knows he can. He can easily kick you out of the house. Though this house and the company  
  
may belong to your father, Sesshoumaru is in control, he is the heir to all this."  
  
"Why did father have to die?" asked Inuyasha, as he glared at the wall. "He wouldn't  
  
allow Sesshoumaru to bully me around."  
  
"Inuyasha, we've been over this. Your father's death has already passed for a year now  
  
and you know he had to die eventually." replied the old man.   
  
"Bastard Sesshoumaru, if he wasn't here, everything would be perfect!" argued Inuyasha.  
  
"Maybe not." murmured the elderly man. "He is the one supporting you, though he is  
  
only fourteen. If not for him, the company would have collapsed. You would be wandering the  
  
streets right now. You should be thankful Sesshoumaru is a genius and able to run the company  
  
so well at such a young age. Though doing it a bit ruthlessly." he murmured the last part.  
  
"Myouga! I can't stand it! I can't stand that fact that I have to rely on a prick like him!"  
  
snorted Inuyasha. "I don't want to live with Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"This is getting nowhere." muttered Myouga as he left. "Master Inuyasha acted as if he  
  
didn't understand a thing I said. Then again, maybe he didn't. Ah, what am I going to do with  
  
him?"  
  
"Myouga, Inuyasha is only nine. He's just a child. You can't blame him for not  
  
understanding. All his life he has been cuddled by his mother and father. Their sudden deaths and  
  
then living with Sesshoumaru, who has hated him from birth, isn't an easy thing for him to  
  
overcome." replied an elderly lady.  
  
"Your right Kaeda. But I just hope Inuyasha doesn't do anything rash to anger  
  
Sesshoumaru. There will be nothing we can do if Sesshoumaru kicks him out. He is the master of  
  
this house." sighed Myouga, as he walked into the kitchen to get a bite to eat.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! 


	2. Bankotsu

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you leave me alone. Got that?  
  
WARNING: Uh, if you don't know about the Shichinintai group, might contain spoilers!!!  
  
***  
  
Bankotsu  
  
  
  
"Oh the joy of transferring high schools." muttered a teenage girl. "Can't believe that  
  
school kicked me out just because I was short a few hundred dollars. Not everyone has parents  
  
that are willing to pay their fees, you know? In my case, I don't even have a family, literally."  
  
Other students offered the new girl strange glances at her old clothes and items. Plus the  
  
way she was talking to herself, half the school had already deemed her crazy. The girl made her  
  
way to the office, ignoring the looks of disgust thrown her way. Pushing open the office doors,  
  
she stood before an elderly lady who was clipping her nails and waited patiently.   
  
Seconds ticked by. The lady continued to clip her nails.  
  
Then minutes. She was now polishing her nails.  
  
"Excuse me." called out the girl, having enough of waiting.  
  
"What do you need?" bit out the old lady, as she scanned over her profile. "And what are you  
  
dressed as? A beggar?"  
  
"Well, excuse me for not having the money." retorted the girl holding in her anger. "Now  
  
will you give me my class schedule?"  
  
"Name." demanded the lady with a look of disgust.   
  
"Kagome." replied the girl.  
  
"Last name." bit out the lady.  
  
"None." replied Kagome putting on a false sweet smile.  
  
"There is no one called Kagome None on my computer." replied the lady, as she glared at  
  
Kagome. "Is this some kind of joke? If it is..."  
  
"None isn't my last name." interrupted Kagome.   
  
"Well, then what is it?" asked the lady, losing her patience.  
  
"I already told you, I don't have one. Sheesh, to think someone as old as you, you would  
  
know what none meant." replied Kagome, muttering the last sentence.  
  
"What was that?" asked the lady as she narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Just saying what a wonderful school this is." replied Kagome cheerfully.  
  
"I'm surprised you know something good when you see it. This school is the best and  
  
you, in my opinion, aren't worthy." retorted the lady.  
  
"Best my ass." muttered Kagome under her breath. "With people like her in authority,  
  
who needs bullies?"  
  
"Here's your schedule." stated the lady, as she purposely dropped the schedule on the  
  
ground.   
  
"Thank you." replied Kagome, as she picked it up, smiling once again. As soon as Kagome  
  
was out of the office, her face heated up in anger, as her eyes burned with hatred. "How dare she  
  
treat me like scum. I'll show her along with everyone else this is far from over. If I was able to  
  
survive and work for my living for six years without the help of the orphanage and such, I am  
  
sure my goal can't be much harder."   
  
***  
  
After the bell rang, Kagome was finally able to locate her classroom, as she quickly  
  
walked in. "Who dare interrupt my class?" demanded a strict man, as he glared at Kagome. "And  
  
what in the world are you wearing, rags?"  
  
This caused the classroom to erupt in laughter, as Kagome smiled but narrowed her eyes.  
  
"I thought this is school, not modeling class."  
  
"Sit down."   
  
Kagome quickly took an empty seat, as the guy sitting to the right of her inched as far away  
  
from her as possible. "It's not as if I have lice." Kagome muttered.  
  
"How can we be sure?" snorted a rude voice, as Kagome's eyes swivelled to a boy who  
  
possessed long white hair and golden eyes.   
  
"Who are you?" demanded Kagome in a low voice at the boy sitting on the other side of  
  
her.   
  
"Inuyasha, what's yours bitch?" asked the one called Inuyasha. "Obviously your from a  
  
very poor family."  
  
"Wrong about the family part." replied Kagome coldly. "As for my name, I don't see why  
  
I have to tell you, you son of bitch."  
  
"WHY YOU!" yelled Inuyasha, causing all eyes to focus on him. Kagome quickly  
  
diverted her gaze back to her book and looking engrossed in it.   
  
"Inuyasha, what's all this racket about?" asked the teacher.   
  
"She wouldn't answer my question." snorted Inuyasha. "Remove her from this class, or  
  
I'll remove you from your job."  
  
"Girl, get out of this class." commanded the teacher, as the class snickered. Kagome  
  
angrily got up, and started packing her books.  
  
  
  
***  
  
"WHY YOU!" echoed throughout the school, as someone stopped walking.   
  
"Inuyasha." stated the voice in a bored tone laced with distaste. "Knew he would dishonor  
  
our family sooner or later." He swiftly walked into Inuyasha's classroom, just as a young girl  
  
angrily stomped past him.   
  
"What happened." he demanded with a calm facade.   
  
"S-S-S" stuttered the teacher, unable to get his name out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you bastard, what are you doing here?!" yelled Inuyasha, as he fisted his  
  
hands.   
  
"Making sure you don't make a fool of yourself." replied Sesshoumaru in a calm tone. "But  
  
I can see I am a tad bit late for that. Now what just happened?"   
  
"Y-You see S-S-S" started the teacher.  
  
"There was a dirty new student in class." answered one of the girls, as she smiled at  
  
Sesshoumaru seductively. "But Inuyasha expelled her so she wouldn't dirty the school you  
  
created."  
  
"And who gave you the right to expel her?" asked Sesshoumaru, locking gazes with  
  
Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the teacher. "You have three days to get her back  
  
in school and remember well, Inuyasha does not have the power to expel any students at my  
  
school."   
  
"When did you start caring?" asked Inuyasha. "Or is she your bitch?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you would do well to hold your tongue. I do not know the girl, but I doubt she  
  
has done anything wrong other than go against you. It is dishonorable to dispel a student just for  
  
angering you." Sesshoumaru swiftly left the classroom and returned to his car, where a toady  
  
looking guy was bowing.  
  
"Where to Sesshoumaru-sama?" asked the toad guy.  
  
"Company." replied Sesshoumaru coldly, as the servant quickly opened the door for  
  
Sesshoumaru.   
  
***  
  
"What are you doing here, Bankotsu?" demanded Kagome as calmly as she could.  
  
Kagome was just three inches from crossing the school gates when Bankotsu, an old classmate  
  
from her last school, blocked her path.  
  
"Attending school." stated Bankotsu with an obvious tone. "Someone as poor as you  
  
shouldn't bother to get an education, what good will it do?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd say your following me." snorted Kagome.  
  
"It's just not that fun if I don't pick on you." replied Bankotsu, as Kagome sidestepped  
  
him and walked on.  
  
"Where are you going?" called Bankotsu.  
  
"New school." replied Kagome.  
  
"Again?" cried out an exasperated Bankotsu after Kagome was gone from hearing range.  
  
"Hey boss." panted another guy, followed by five others. "Found Kagome yet?"  
  
"She just left to find a new school." stated Bankotsu. "Let's go."  
  
"Not again!" whined all six of his friends. "Boss!" Too late, Bankotsu was already  
  
chasing after Kagome from a distance.   
  
"Why can't he just come straight out admit he likes her?" demanded another guy, as he  
  
pouted. His coated red lips squeezed into a thin line as he rubbed off his pink eyeshadow in  
  
frustration.   
  
"Jakotsu, you know Bankotsu is way to prideful to admit that. He wants to stay near her,  
  
coming up with the excuse of picking on her." supplied another.   
  
"Renkotsu, you might be right, but I don't see what's so special about that filthy girl."  
  
grunted another.  
  
"But other than Bankotsu falling in love with Kagome, so has Mukotsu." piped in a buff,  
  
idiotic looking one.   
  
"Leave me out of this, Ginkotsu." snarled the deformed looking Mukotsu.   
  
"Mukotsu is just bitter because he doesn't stand a chance against Bankotsu's good looks."  
  
smirked Kyokotsu, the largest of all seven. Towering above each by about three feet, he could  
  
definitely be described as an oni. "Suikotsu, why so quiet today?"  
  
"Suikotsu is always quiet." added Mukotsu.  
  
"Man, we better start hurrying, or we're going to lose Bankotsu! Again!" cried Jakotsu, as  
  
he raced off after his boss.   
  
"Wait!" the rest of the group called as they quickly chased after their leader, who was long  
  
gone.   
  
***  
  
Please read and review! ^_^   
  
Questions: What is the pairing?  
  
Answer: Kagome/Sesshoumaru   
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing the previous chapter! 


End file.
